emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1565 (13th June 1991)
Plot The village fete is set up on Home Farm grounds. Kim is sure Frank and Chris are up to something but believes it to be regarding the tennis tournament. Elsa apologises to Nick again. He asks her to call him if she is going to be late again. Annie feels too unwell to attend the fete, leaving Sarah to run the cake stall alone. Chris tells Frank that having thought over their idea, the plan to hijack one of their own vans is absurd. As Alan prepares to head to Home Farm, a group of bikers arrive at The Woolpack. Frank tries to make Chris realise that the hijack is the only way they'll be able to raise the money. Alan is relieved when the bikers only want to know directions for Home Farm - they are there to raise money for charity. Alan offers to show them in exchange for a lift. They make a grand entrance at the fete. Alone at the farm, Annie is disturbed by a noise in another room. She goes to investigate and finds an intruder routing through the drawers in the parlour. She confronts him and the intruder darts past her, pushing her to the floor. The tennis match gets underway with Chris beating Rachel 3 sets to 1. Annie makes a call to Frank at Home Farm. The bikers force Eric to make a donation when he arrives at the fete in his sports car and bangs into one of their motorcycles, knocking it over. Henry mentions a fete he went to with Marian in Italy that twinned with a town in Lancashire in order to sell some of their produce. He enthusiastically agrees when Dolly and Eric joke Beckindale should do the same. Joe, Jack and Sarah return to Emmerdale Farm to find the police already there and a shaken Annie with a sprained wrist. Kathy tells Nick she'll be home late as she is going into Hotten with Tony for a meal. Henry considers setting up a committee for town twinning Beckindale. Alan loses in the tennis tournament to Mark. Joe receives a call from Sgt. MacArthur to say that the intruder had also burgled three other houses in the village and thanks to Annie's description and a fingerprint found in another house, they stand a good chance of catching him. Chris makes a wager with Frank - telling him if he beats him in the tennis match the hijack can go ahead, but if he loses, he cancels the whole thing. Jack and Joe discuss Annie's vulnerable state and discuss that they should ask her to retire from the farm. Frank wins the tennis match but tells Chris he'll cancel the hijack. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (uncredited) *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Grounds and office/sitting room, kitchen and garden *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, front hallway, parlour and yard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown roads in Beckindale Notes *Despite numerous dialogue from the bikers, none of them are credited. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 7 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th December 2016. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD